


Never Again

by hanorganaas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: drabble365days, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I rather die than hurt him again.</i> It had been River’s mantra since the fateful day Madame Kovorian forced her in that astronaut suit with the intention of killing The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

_I rather die than hurt him again._

It had been River’s mantra since the fateful day Madame Kovorian forced her in that astronaut suit with the intention of killing The Doctor. The memory still burns in her brain even in her dreams which was the one place she was supposed to be safe. While the joy of seeing him always fills her heart she feels she has to walk on the tips of her toes to avoid cracking egg shells.

For the most part, it had worked. Even in the most stressful of situations, River had managed to control her temper and not snap violently towards him. But there were some days, where her anger would slip through the cracks and she would say something harsh or strike him. When that happened River would cry, mentally beating herself up over what she had done.

The Doctor knew his wife well. He knew how much even accidental strike caused her pain. When that happened he was gentle with her, holding her close and telling her it was alright.

It was the fact he still loved her no matter what…that took away the guilt.


End file.
